


Kiss at Sunset

by spartan13355



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 05:06:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spartan13355/pseuds/spartan13355
Summary: Just a short Rayllum work





	Kiss at Sunset

**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism welcome as this is the first time i've written a fic. Hope you enjoy!

Rayla stoked the fire while Callum sat at the entrance of the cave watching the sunset. The sunset was more beautiful than any he’d seen back in Katolis. Rayla strolled over to where Callum was sitting and sat beside him, carefully leaning her head on his shoulder so she didn’t poke him with her horns. They sat in silence for some time before Callum spoke up.

“This sunset is the second most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.” He said  
“I don’t suppose you’re gonna tell me the most beautiful thing you’ve seen?” She asked him

Callum looked over at Rayla, the vibrant colors of the sunset sparkled in her violet eyes. He had came to the realization a few days earlier about how he felt about her, he loved her but he knew she didn’t like him back. Why would she? She’s an elf and he was a human it could never work between them.

“Hello Callum, you going to answer my question of are you just going to keep staring at me?” She asked inquisitively 

He blinked a few times to get the thought out of his head before he answered. “You.” He replied. Before he knew it she pulled him into a hug.

“I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me.” She said.

After a few moments he pulled away from her embrace and locked his eyes with hers. Before he knew what was happening she planted a kiss on his lips, before pulling away all too soon leaving them both wanting more.

“I’m sorry I didn’t…” She said before she was interrupted by Callum giving her a long kiss.

“Don’t be I’m glad you did that.” He said after pulling away. 

They sat back down to watch the sunset and Callum gently curled his hand around Rayla’s. Maybe, just maybe they could make this work he thought.


End file.
